Harry Potter und der verlorene Schnatz
by CarmieStarmie
Summary: Der Schnatz geht verloren und Harry muss ihn finden...
1. Zimmerarrest

"Aufstehen! Los, aufstehen!", rief Tante Petunia. Harry hörte ihre Worte ganz leise, denn seine Tante getraute sich nicht mehr auch nur in die Nähe seines Zimmers. Juhui!, dachte Harry, Heute fahre ich endlich wieder nach Hogwarts! Er zog sich schnell an und ging nach unten. Nach seinem vierten Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte Harry das erste Mal etwas von den Dursleys geschenkt bekommen. Nämlich einen eigenen Stuhl und einen eigenen kleinen Tisch, so konnten sie sogar beim Essen Sicherheitsabstand halten. Nun holte er sein Frühstück und setzte sich an seinen Tisch. Die Dursleys betrachteten Harry misstrauisch, als ob er jeden Moment etwas anstellen würde. "Da!", rief Dudley, "Ich hab' es ganz genau gesehen! Auf Harrys Tisch hat sich etwas bewegt!!! Er hat gezaubert!!!" "Harry!!! Wir haben dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass zaubern etwas abnormales ist und wir es in unserem Haus nicht dulden! Falls wir noch einmal auch nur ein Anzeichen auf Zauberei entdecken, kriegst du die ganzen nächsten Sommerferien Zimmerarrest!", brauste Tante Petunia auf. "Petunia", begann Onkel Vernon, "findest du das nicht ein bisschen wenig? Ich denke, der Arrest sollte für die nächsten drei Sommerferien gelten." Harry stöhnte. Doch vielleicht war das ja gut so, denn in sein Zimmer trauten sich die Dursleys nicht. So konnte er machen, was er wollte. Naja, bis auf etwas: Ausserhalb von Hogwarts durfte er nicht zaubern. "Harry! Wir müssen gehen!", riss Tante Petunia ihn aus dem Traum. "Sonst bekommen wir noch Ärger mit deiner Schule!", fügte Onkel Vernon hinzu. Harry lief nach oben in sein Zimmer und holte das Gepäck. Endlich!, dachte er. Die Dursleys und Harry traten zur Wohnungstür heraus und Onkel Vernon verschloss sie sorgfältig. Natürlich musste Harry wieder in einer Ecke im Fond des Autos sitzen, während Dudley neben im -- auf Kissen gebettet -- in der Mitte sass. Die Fahrt zu King's Cross-Bahnhof verlief gut, ausser dass Dudley sich einmal beklagte, ihm sei schlecht. Onkel Vernon hielt dann sofort an und Tante Petunia führte Dudley aus dem Auto: "Dudley-Engelchen, warum ist dir denn schlecht?" "Das war ganz bestimmt Harry!!!", erwiderte Dudley. Tante Petunia wusste genau, was sie jetzt machte: "Harry!!! Wir haben dir doch schon ..." Den Rest hörte Harry nicht mehr, denn er war mit seinen Gedanken schon in Hogwarts. 


	2. Der neue Lehrer

"Aussteigen!", brüllte Onkel Vernon, denn sie waren schon am Bahnhof angekommen. Harry nahm sein Gepäck und machte sich schnell davon. Jetzt war er die Dursleys endlich los und sah sie lange nicht mehr. War Ron schon beim Gleis neundreiviertel? Nein! Dort stand er und wartete auf den Rest seiner Familie. Als er Harry erblickte, rannte er auf ihn zu und die zwei begrüssten sich stürmisch. "Hallo Ron! Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen! Jetzt fühle ich mich wie zu Hause." "Hallo Harry! Ich freue mich ebenfalls, dich zu sehen! Komm, wir gehen schon zum Gleis neundreiviertel." "Aber Ron", sagte Harry, "musst du nicht noch auf deine Familie warten?" "Ach ja, das habe ich ganz vergessen! Aber die werden bald kommen. Wir könnten schon mal zur Abschrankung gehen." Da kam auch schon Rons Familie angelaufen. Sie hatten es sehr eilig. "Schnell! Geht durch die Abschrankung, sonst kommen wir zu spät!", rief Mrs Weasley ihren Kindern zu. Als sie näher zu Harry und Ron gekommen war, fragte sie Harry: "Hallo Harry! Wie geht es dir denn?" "Sehr gut!", antwortete Harry. Alle liefen durch die Abschrankung. Nachdem auch Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester, auf Gleis neundreiviertel ankam, fuhr der Hogwarts-Express schon in den Bahnhof ein. Mit ihrem Gepäck stiegen Harry und die Weasleys in den Hogwarts-Express ein. Harry und Ron ergatterten sich ein freies Abteil. Hermine war unauffindbar gewesen und so setzte sich Ginny zu ihnen. Während der Fahrt fragten sie sich, wo Hermine bloss geblieben war. Sie fragten sich auch, was sie dieses Jahr wohl erleben würden. "Wir schaffen das schon!", sagte Harry noch, als die drei schon aus dem Hogwarts-Express stiegen. Da erblickte Harry plötzlich Hermine. Sie war bei ein paar kleineren Gryffindor-Mädchen gestanden. "Hermine! Hallo Hermine! Wir sind hier drüben!", rief Harry ihr zu. "Harry! Ron! Ginny! Bin ich froh, euch zu sehen! Kommt! Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst fahren die Kutschen ohne uns ab!", rief Hermine, während sie auf die Kutschen zulief. Ginny musste noch auf dem Bahnsteig bleiben, denn der Rest ihrer Klasse war noch nicht da. Harry und Ron folgten Hermine. Typisch!, dachten beide gleichzeitig. In einer Kutsche sass erst Neville -- keiner wollte mit ihm in einer Kutsche sitzen -- und so setzten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine hinein. Kaum waren sie eingestiegen, fuhr die Kutsche auch schon los. Als die Kutsche ratternd durch das bewachte Schlosstor rollte, blieb sie plötzlich mit einem Ruck stehen. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville stürmten aus der Kutsche, wobei Neville der Länge nach hinfiel. Er rappelte sich aber gleich wieder auf und folgte den anderen, wenn auch ein bisschen hinkend. Die Gryffindors betraten die grosse Halle und wurden geblendet von den vielen Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville liefen auf den Tisch zu und setzten sich. Jetzt wurde erst mal gegessen. Nach einiger Zeit lehnte sich Ron zufrieden zurück und klopfte sich auf den Bauch. "So viel habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen!" Dummerweise lief Malfoy soeben hinter Ron durch. "Bei deiner Familie kann ich mir das schon vorstellen, Weasley!", sagte er spöttisch. Als Malfoy gegangen war, liefen auch Harry, Ron und Hermine aus der grossen Halle. Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum brannte wie üblich ein Feuer im Kamin. Harry und Ron liefen sofort zum Schlafsaal. Sie waren todmüde von der langen Reise nach Hogwarts. Hermine zog es vor, noch ein bisschen in den neuen Schulbüchern zu schmökern. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie wieder alles auswendig lernen. Aber nach zwei Stunden ging auch sie ins Bett.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie schon früh auf. In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry wunderte sich schon, was sie dieses Jahr für einen Lehrer haben würden. Hermine betrat das Klassenzimmer natürlich als Erste. Ron und Harry folgten ihr. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und sahen nach vorn. Wie sah der neue Lehrer wohl aus? Da traf sie fast der Schlag: Prof. Dumbledore selbst unterrichtete dieses Fach! "Hallo Harry! Hallo Ron! Hallo Hermine! Na, gut angefangen im neuen Schuljahr?", begrüsste er sie. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren so erstaunt, dass ihnen der Mund offen geblieben war. Hermine fasste sich als Erste wieder. "G-Guten M-Morgen, P-Professor D-Dumbledore! Ja, ich habe gut angefangen im neuen Schuljahr." "Ihr seid wohl erstaunt, dass ich selbst dieses Fach leite. Doch nach all dem, was in Howarts geschehen ist, will keiner mehr diese Stelle übernehmen." So mussten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich dieses Fach vom Schuldirektor leiten lassen. Er war streng, sehr streng, dass sogar Hermine einiges nicht gekonnt hatte. Sie liefen zum Zimmer hinaus und machten sich bereit für die nächste Stunde. 


End file.
